


Explosion

by cat_pure



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Deadpool, Healing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Sub Wade Wilson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure
Summary: 爆肝K噗那篇之后，实感元气大伤，急需甜肉回血，于是，又有了这篇。大概，就是一个，总是在挨r边缘大鹏展翅的皮皮噗终于撩狼叔撩脱了的故事。唔，还有，好像有那么点dom!狼/sub!噗的意思，祝食用愉快！
Relationships: Logan/Wade Wilson, Wolverine/Deadpool
Kudos: 10





	Explosion

“我真的只是开玩笑，我不会再那样了，我发誓，罗根——罗根，你他妈疯了吗！”  
罗根看着韦德一脸傻眼的表情，不知道怎么回答才不至于对韦德造成人身攻击，他们之中，韦德绝对才是最没权力质疑任何人理智的那个。虽然事情发展到现在这种地步，罗根也感觉不太真实，但同时，他也承认，一种隐秘的愉悦正无限蔓延在心底。

******  
罗根甚至没法说清楚，这种转变是从什么时候开始的。他和韦德相识太多年了——他们曾大打出手，也曾并肩作战，他们开彼此的玩笑，当然，大多数时候是韦德那张不依不饶的嘴单方面的玩笑——但似乎从某个节点开始，他不再真的嘲讽那些糟糕的调情笑话，甚至开始了认真思考。  
事实上，韦德最开始的撩拨相当纯情，朝他眨下眼，或者一句仰慕的夸奖，但随着时间推移，这些行为变得越来越危险，甚至让以为自己早都习惯了的罗根刷新底限。就像是，他们之间存在一种微妙的平衡，而韦德就在这种微妙的边缘反复横跳，仿佛想要试探罗根绷着的下弦在他做得多过分的时候才会折断。如果罗根没有揍他，也没有回嘴，那些与其称之为调情调情，不如说更接近恶作剧似的行为，就会在下次变本加厉。  
韦德也早想过会有这一天，只是，罗根爆发的方式显然和他预期的不太一样。彼时，罗根刚和敌人进行过一场高强度的战斗，即使体质强大如他，也难免有些精疲力尽。他弯下腰，双手放在大腿上，绷直站姿，拉伸着腿筋。屁股上突然传来的刺痛让他发出一声怒吼，他转过身，毫不意外地面向到背后的韦德。  
“该死，但是，那个臀腿的线条——”罗根看到韦德掩在面具下得意的表情。  
“嗯？”罗根平静地反问道，像是催促他把话说完，他一步一步慢慢地逼近韦德，韦德脸上的嬉笑渐渐消失，他往后退了一步，又一步，直到靠在后巷的死路里，罗根的爪子钉在他身侧潮湿的墙上。一丝慌乱的神色浮上雇佣兵的脸，罗根差一点就要觉得内疚了。  
差一点。  
“你想和我上床，对吧?”罗根依旧平静的口吻让韦德微微转过头，看向他的眼睛，像个做错事的孩子，小心翼翼地观察对方的情绪。  
罗根的眼底只是黑沉沉的，没显出丝毫暴躁的怒色，但韦德还是不自觉地吞了声口水。  
“那、那不是显而易见的吗？”他小声回答道，努力维持着自己的声音平稳。罗根几乎可以肯定，这个裹在制服里见血封喉不眨眼的雇佣兵此刻正因为恐惧和慌乱而微微发着抖。  
“你一直都这样说，韦德……”罗根在嘴里咀嚼着他的名字，这让他得到了他想要的回应，他听见韦德喉咙里几乎溢出声的呻吟，韦德的头向后仰贴到墙壁上，好像这样一点掩耳盗铃的距离就能带给他更多安全感，罗根补充道：“你没那个胆量真的做什么。”  
罗根想，不只是没有胆量，韦德压根没那个打算，他甚至不知道自己在干什么。  
韦德没有回嘴，罗根确信，这肯定是韦德安静最久的一次。他摇了摇头，凑近韦德逃避的眉眼。  
“看见了吧？”他轻声说道：“在这种时候，你连该回应我什么都不知道。”  
罗根的嘴唇碰了碰他的颈侧，下一秒，他被一股巨大的爆发力推开，韦德逃跑了，像是背后有什么洪水猛兽，罗根从未见过有人能够达到这样惊人的速度，但他现在，倒是真的想要做点什么了。

******  
韦德从未对罗根隐瞒过他的住处，实际上，他曾经很多次还都想带罗根回家，但是罗根总是一口拒绝。这是他第一次为自己的行为感到后悔，他像没骨头似地趴在沙发里，听到窗户外层传来的敲击声，他懒懒地抬了抬眼，又像是没看到一样收回视线。窗并没有锁，罗根看到韦德一副放弃治疗，既不打算放他进去、却也没打算阻止的模样，不由打开窗，跳进韦德脏乱的起居室内。  
“你想干什么，罗根？”韦德问道，声音不复往日的调笑。  
“你。”在大脑阻拦前，罗根听到自己嘴里蹦出的回答。他在心里给了自己一拳，然后走向沙发，在韦德再次跳起来逃跑前，将他按在原地。

******  
“不，罗根，你疯了。”  
“闭嘴。”罗根压下身体，跨坐在韦德屁股上。  
“你在干什——”韦德叫道，但发出半截的话音被罗根用手捂回嘴里。  
“闭嘴。”罗根重复道：“一年多了，这一年多，你除了勾引我，还做了什么别的吗？”  
“嗯唔唔……”韦德用力掰开罗根的手，喘着气回道：“你不应该……”  
“不应该听进去？不应该当真？不应该有所回应？”罗根抚到韦德喉咙上的手捏了捏，他在面对韦德时通常会有意克制自己的攻击性，以避免某些可能一言不合就爆发却不必要的互殴，但他此时能感觉到韦德在他身下几不可察的战栗反应，这种服从性（submissive）表现让他很难假装自己没有兴奋。“那就不要触碰你没法承担起后果的事情，韦德。”罗根的手在最后一个音节落下时微微收紧，韦德哽出一声小兽似的呜咽，这让罗根突然很想看见他的脸。  
“我要摘掉你的面罩。”于是罗根说道，这换来韦德更多细碎的呜咽声，罗根的手再次收紧，使得韦德在点头之前因缺氧而咳了起来。  
他竟是颇有些温柔意味地拉开那层布料，露出韦德因不太见光而有些苍白、疤痕交错的脸。那绝对无法和‘美丽’相关的字眼搭界，这个男人曾受炼狱洗礼，但罗根仍注意到隐藏在皮肤内深邃的髋骨和下颌线条。韦德瑟缩着，脸上露出一种纯然痛苦的神情，罗根把手掌轻轻按在他的颊侧，他的眉眼才逐渐放松下来，朝头上看去，好像这一点碰触对他而言是多么渴求珍重的东西。罗根把手抽走。  
“罗根……”被点到名字的罗根又一次让他闭了嘴，但他这次能够清楚看到韦德氤氲着水光的双眼，他俯下身，与韦德对视。他的心跳变得有些快，韦德的瞳孔，像巧克力一样的深棕，干净而柔软，里面充满了复杂的情感，坦率地说，却是十分美丽。韦德轻声说道：“我的存在就是一团糟糕……现在，里里外外都是，混乱，我快要爆炸了……缺的只是最后一点火星，我——”  
罗根打断了他，用一个混乱的吻，他碰上韦德有些干裂的嘴唇，起初韦德完全僵在了原地，但过了几秒，他乖顺地张开嘴，让罗根的舌头在他的口腔里扫荡，无论韦德如何，这给罗根很多罪恶的想法先纵了一把火。  
“或许，我想成为那一点火星……”罗根啃咬着韦德的耳垂，韦德转过头，又一次捕捉到罗根的嘴唇，这一次，他要更加主动，那是个湿漉漉又脏兮兮的吻，唇舌交缠成一团。韦德的喘息和呻吟几乎要杀了罗根，他一直都在猜想韦德在床上会有多吵……但绝对不是现在这样。  
韦德抓住罗根的衣服，但罗根阻止了他的动作，把他推回到沙发里：“我是这里的主宰（dominator）。”罗根低道。  
韦德没有任何反抗，只是张嘴呼吸着。  
“该死，看看你自己……”罗根轻声道，他开始脱韦德身上紧裹的制服，他在等着韦德的抗拒，但韦德就只是顺从地躺在那，用他棕色的眼眸注视着罗根，“你对我这么服从……”  
很快，韦德身上只剩下一条内裤，不规则的伤痕一块块交织在他清晰漂亮的肌肉上，使他的身体看起来分外性感美味。韦德在罗根脱他的衣服时什么都没说，但他的表情始终流露着畏缩和不适，那是一种厌弃，不针对罗根，而是面对将自己的不堪全部暴露在光下的自我厌弃，还有面对又即将毁掉目前拥有的一切的难过。罗根叹了口气，弯下腰，从韦德仰高头颅后毫无保留暴露给他的脆弱脖颈开始，落下一连串的亲吻，然后是打标记一样的啃咬，一路向下，到他充满力量的躯干。他不知道该怎样做才能让韦德感觉好受一点，直觉告诉他这应该是正确的方向，韦德又开始了细碎的呻吟，弓起背将身体更多地送进罗根的怀里。  
“嗯？你喜欢这样吗，韦德？”罗根在亲吻的间隙向他确认，吸吮着他结实分明的腹肌，“瞧瞧，你太敏感了。”  
罗根并不是绝对控制的性格，但他意识到被支配对于韦德而言能构成一种安抚，他希望能给韦德建立安全感，哪怕只是暂时的一小会。  
罗根非常缓慢地褪下韦德的底裤，小心翼翼地，刻意避免着对他有一丁点的触碰。被拘束已久的勃起几乎是迫不及待地跳了出来，罗根屈指弹了一下，对此评价道：“我几乎还没怎么碰你，韦德……”他顿了顿，“你就已经硬成这个样子了。”  
韦德显然很喜欢这句评价，他挺起腰身，急切地渴求更多的碰触。罗根却将他擅做主张的行为推下去，作为惩罚，重重地扇向他大腿内测。  
“嗯哈……操你……”韦德哽咽着，凶巴巴地瞪向罗根，只是他的眼睛里盛着升腾的水色，让发狠的效果直接变了味道。罗根又用力掴了他一巴掌，满意地看着收效。  
“乖一点，韦德。”罗根俯下身，细密地亲吻着他掌掴过的地方，下定结论这是韦德身体上他最喜欢的部分，有力而不失柔韧。  
“求你了，罗根。”在罗根的嘴唇故意蹭过他的前端时，韦德哀求道。  
“怎么了，韦德？”罗根几乎是将韦德平时恶作剧的做派发挥了十二分，又啄吻韦德的嘴唇。  
“我想要你……”  
“你想要什么，韦德？”罗根开始脱自己身上的衣服，韦德目不转睛地盯着他。  
“我想要你操我。”压低的、甚至带着一点哭腔的呻吟让罗根的呼吸停滞了一瞬，然后他加快了手上的速度，他听见韦德又补充了一个副词，“狠狠地。”   
罗根埋头到韦德的腿间，亲了亲他渗着前液的头部，而后整根吞入其中。突然将他吞没的热浪让韦德失控地叫出声，挺起腰送向罗根的脸。罗根用牙齿轻轻咬了咬他的茎身作为警告，但韦德却因此发出了更剧烈的喘息，罗根用按进后穴入口的指尖褒奖着他的反应，韦德断断续续地催促道：“像个男人点……罗根。”  
罗根微微皱起眉，吸吮着韦德的阴茎，将两根手指直接顶进韦德绵热的穴肉里。韦德猛地弹起身，包裹着指节的内壁抽动着收紧，不可遏止的快感冲刷过他的身体，他喷发在罗根嘴里。罗根是真的有些惊讶于韦德的敏感程度，但他将韦德的精液全都吞了下去，不想打破他对这个雇佣兵的支配。韦德喘息着，过了一小会才平复下来，渗出的汗珠在他身体上流淌，他有些羞赧地看着罗根，似乎在组织语言想说些什么。  
罗根没有等他开口，而是直接架开了韦德的腿，将自己抵在韦德的穴口。他戏谑地看着韦德因此而又开始变得有些兴奋的性器，慢慢把阴茎推进了那个还没有完全做好容纳准备的甬道内。韦德的眼睛睁大，有些失焦地望向身上的罗根，但罗根没有再浪费时间，直接开始了抽插。他应该会弄伤韦德，他有些内疚地想，但韦德看起来完全被愉悦充斥了，他知道这是取悦韦德的正确方式。韦德的体内很热，也很紧，更多的是他给予到罗根的反应，罗根知道自己已经濒临高潮，他重重地在穴肉里冲撞，韦德淫靡的叫声像海浪似的，一波波把他推向陆地的边缘。他能感觉到韦德又开始痉挛的内壁，他低喘道：“韦德，叫我的名字，我想看着你的脸。”  
“哈、罗根……”韦德急促地呻吟着，他看着罗根的眼睛，那里面全部被他占据，充斥着同样对他的渴望，韦德射得自己腹部和胸膛到处都是，这声音和情景都太过了，罗根又用力地冲刺了几下，将自己的液体全都灌进了韦德的肚子里。  
韦德眸里充盈的生理性泪水几乎要溢出眼眶，他们一起倒进沙发里，好像这就是世界末日来临那一刻的永恒。直到韦德在他身下轻轻蠕动，罗根才意识到他还以一种几乎将韦德对折的姿势压在他身上。他亲了亲韦德的额头，把自己挪到一边，让韦德能调整成一个舒服的姿势，他们都没有说话，韦德把头枕到罗根的肩膀上，在罗根伸手搂住他的时候，他才把自己靠得离罗根更近一点。罗根有很多话想跟韦德说，有关于他的悲观主义和自卑、有关于他缺失的安全感，还有关于爱，但他们也还有很长的时间用来慢慢讲。陷入沉睡的韦德像是终于放任身体追随大脑深处的渴望，像猫一样整个人完全拱进罗根怀里，罗根想，韦德在这一刻看起来很开心，而这，其实就是最重要的事情了。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 其实最开始起笔是信誓旦旦要写篇沙雕甜肉的，但不知道为什么，这两个人把故事最后搞成了这个样子。  
> 我想，韦德表面上越是表现得无所谓和嘴炮，越是在掩饰他内心里的自我否定和悲观主义，他渴望爱，但又害怕爱，他从来没奢望自己能建立一段真正的关系，也不认为自己能够拥有什么美好。  
> 而且，他始终都在意他的脸。  
> 只是他什么都没有说，他把一切都掩藏在吊儿郎当下，无比珍重得到的每一点善意，又从未想过自己真的可以争取，转瞬失去也觉得不过是自己的人生就该如此罢了。  
> 所以，当狼叔认真的时候，他反而退缩了、害怕了。  
> 我也想，被支配大概能够让这样极度缺乏安全感的噗感到一点被抓紧被需要的感觉。  
> 所以，狼叔也这样做了。我在前言说有那么点支配服从的意思，而没有说就是，是因为最开始我的打算其实是ABO，只是他们俩自然发展成了这样。  
> 狼叔是个表面对噗动不动就又凶又暴躁，但实际上非常温柔也非常疼噗宠噗的人啊。  
> 他们不愧是我入坑的初心cp。
> 
> 最近的脑洞还蛮多，接下来的计划暂时是盾狼贱3p的沙雕甜文……嗯，真的，纯甜，我这次一定。


End file.
